Kevin Schon
California Birth Index birth reference | birth_place = San Diego, California, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | resting_place = | nationality = American | othername = | occupation = Actor, voice actor, producer, energy entrepreneur | years_active = 1986–present | spouse = | domestic_partner = | children = | parents = | website = | signature = }} Kevin Schon (born February 7, 1958) is an American actor, voice actor, producer and energy entrepreneur, who is known for his voice-over work in video games, movies and TV shows. He is best known for voicing the character Timon in the Timon & Pumbaa TV series and in various other Disney related projects. Career Voice-over was his second career, begun in 1992 in Los Angeles, after 10 years as a Senior Advisory Systems Engineer for IBM, where he developed and taught Design Theory to IBM field engineers. He spent his last three years with IBM living in Tokyo, returning to the United States in 1990, where he left the company and began studying acting with Ivana Chubbuck and voice-over with Susan Blu. For many years, he was Nathan Lane's voice double, taking over the role of Timon in The Lion King's Timon and Pumbaa and singing the title song as well. He appeared in over 120 episodes of that series. He reprised the role of Timon in The Lion Guard and House of Mouse. He worked on the ground-breaking animated series Teacher's Pet created by renowned artist and cartoonist Gary Baseman, playing the roles of Spot and Scott, originated by Emmy winner Nathan Lane. In addition, he is known by cartoon "cultists" everywhere for his work on The Tick - voicing both villains and superheroes. Schon also voiced Snowbell in Stuart Little: The Animated Series and Stuart Little 3: Call of the Wild, once again replacing Nathan Lane. For 3 years, he was the "comedy voice" of the ABC television network, voicing all promos for their comedies (Home Improvement, Drew Carey, Roseanne, and Ellen, among others) and was the promo voice for Politically Incorrect when it moved from cable to ABC. Kevin's voice appears in over 40 episodes of Married... with Children, with two on-camera appearances. He is also voiced Lob-Star in Skylanders; Trap Team and Skylanders; SuperChargers, Otto in Ben 10: Omniverse, Activist in Infamous Second Son, Officer What in Jack and the Beanstalk, Roboy in Bubble Guppies, Onyx in Sofia the First, Dead-Eye in Jumanji, Male Patron and Male #2 in The Angry Beavers, Announcer and Weatherman in Rugrats, Velocirraptor, Peasant, Waiter and Reporter in I Am Weasel, Conductor and Hyena in Cow and Chicken, Thrakhath and Blizzard in Wing Commander Academy, Major Taibot, Abomination, Judge, Samual Laroquette and Zzzax in The Incredible Hulk, Stash in The Nuttiest Nutcracker, Muc, Luc, Wolverine 1 and Simpson in the Balto franchise, Pongo in 101 Dalmatians: The Series, Grimskull and Prince Joshua in Skeleton Warriors, Merdude and Alim Coelacanth in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Narrator in State to State, Chungu and Chunga in The Lion Guard, Elderly Peter Pan and In in Disney's Villains' Revenge, Happy in House of Mouse, Vega and UAC Soldier in the 2016 video game Doom and provided additional voices for Battlefield: Hardline, Ben 10: Omniverse, Family Dog, Invasion America, Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, Doom, and The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat. He is also played Frank II and Mirabelle in The Naked Truth and Daryl O'Melveny in A Kiss Goodnight, In 1999, he moved with his wife (Suzanne Dudley Schon) and children from California to New Hampshire. In 2002, the couple purchased a house in Beverly Hills, the lengthy New Hampshire winters having produced symptoms of depression. In late 2003, he produced More, an autobiographical one-woman show written and performed by Yeardley Smith (voice of Lisa on The Simpsons), at the Union Square Theatre in New York City. The show was critically acclaimed, but financially unsuccessful. He was co-producer of Bat Boy: The Musical in the United Kingdom, first in a limited run in Leeds, then in a full-scale West End production at the Shaftesbury Theatre in London. Even though most press reviews were scathing, one notable exception - The Evening Standard - took up the cause for what became a groundbreaking cult classic which is now one of the most often-produced musicals in America. Film director John Landis was brought in to see the West End production and enthusiastically signed on to direct a film version. Though a film screenplay was written by the original authors under the guidance of Mr. Landis, the producers lost the rights to the property, the authors proved recalcitrant, vindictive and uncooperative, and the film remains unproduced. The strain on Schon's marriage created, in part, by his extensive absences from his family, and the loss of several million dollars of his personal fortune in trying to keep his projects afloat led to the inevitable breakdown and ultimate breakup of his marriage. He and his wife divorced in October 2006. Schon became interested in energy healing, holistic, and alternative medicine and metaphysical phenomena in late 2007. He began an in-depth study of various alternative and complementary medicine techniques (CAM) - including Zero Balancing, Crystal Therapy, and Reiki. Under the tutelage of Master Teachers John Harvey Gray and Lourdes Gray (Gray is one of the original 22 Western Reiki Master teachers trained by Hawayo Takata, who brought Reiki to the Western world from its original home in Japan), he attained the level of Reiki Master Practitioner in December 2009. He also became a serious collector and distributor of crystals and minerals and operates a private consulting practice which incorporates his various interests and life experiences. Filmography Live-action * The Naked Truth (1992) — Frank II and Mirabelle * A Kiss Goodnight (1994) — Daryl O'Melveny * Married... with Children (1995) TV episode (voice) — TV Announcer, Felix D. Katt, Mouse Lawyer, Stage Manager, Phil Animation * Family Dog (1993) — Additional voices * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1993) — Merdude, Alim Coelacanth, Wesley Knight, Landor * All-New Dennis the Menace (1993) — Additional voices * Skeleton Warriors (1994) — Grimskull, Prince Joshua * The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat (1995) — Additional voices * Stand by Me (1995) — Timon * Jumanji (1996) — Dead-Eye * Wing Commander Academy (1996) — Thrakhath, Blizzard * The Tick (1995) — Feral Boy, Big Shot, Babyboomerangutan, Living Doll, Watt, Proto Clown * The Incredible Hulk (1996–1997) — Samuel Laroquette, Judge, Major Glenn Talbot, Zzzax, Abomination'' * Timon and Pumbaa (1996–1998) — Timon (Season 2–3, also credited as Kevin Schoen) * Cow and Chicken (1997) — Conductor, Hyena * The Angry Beavers (1997) — Male Patron, Man #2 * Duckman (1997) — Additional voices * 101 Dalmatians: The Series (1997) — Pongo * Invasion America (1998) — Additional voices * I Am Weasel - (1998) — Velocirraptor, Peasant, Waiter, Reporter * Rugrats - (1998) — Announcer, Weatherman * The Nuttiest Nutcracker (1999) — Stash * Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (2001) — Timon * House of Mouse (2001–2002) — Timon, Happy * Balto II: Wolf Quest (2002) — Muk, Luk, Wolverine #1 * Teacher's Pet - (2002) — Spot Helperman, Scott Leadready II * Stuart Little (2003) — Snowbell * The Lion King 1½ (2004) — Voice * Balto III: Wings of Change (2004) — Muk and Luk * Stuart Little 3: Call of the Wild (2005) — Snowbell * Jack and the Beanstalk (2009) — Officer What * Bubble Guppies (2013-2016) — Roboy * Ben 10: Omniverse (2013) — Otto, Additional voices * Sofia the First (2015) — Onyx * The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar (2015) — Timon, Chungu * The Lion Guard (2016–present) — Timon, Chungu, Thurston Video games * The Lion King: Timon & Pumbaa's Jungle Games (1995) — Timon * JumpStart 2nd Grade (1996) — CJ * Disney's Animated Storybook: Hercules (1997) — Additional voices * The Lion King II: Simba's Pride Active Play (1998) — Timon * Disney's Villains' Revenge (1999) — Elderly Peter Pan, In * Disney's Extreme Skate Adventure - (2003) — Additional voices * Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) — Additional voices * Infamous Second Son (2014) — Activist * State to State (2014) — Narrator * Skylanders: Trap Team (2014) — Lobstar * Battlefield: Hardline (2015) — Additional voices * Skylanders: SuperChargers (2015) — Lob-Star * Doom (2016) — Vega, UAC Soldier, Additional voices * Skylanders: Imaginators (2016) — Additional voices References External links * Category:1958 births Category:Living people Category:American theatre managers and producers Category:Computer systems engineers Category:American male voice actors Category:American male comedians Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male video game actors Category:Disney voice actors Category:People from San Diego Category:Comedians from California Category:Reiki practitioners Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors